Dei's Post
by Kecebong
Summary: AKATSUKI punya grup di facebook loh.. dan,si Dei ngirim post dengan pertanyaan, "Berapa jumlah bulu ketek elu un?"  / fic for emak Cuip'z Cherry birtday!


Seperti biasa, bong bikin fic AKATSUKI yg super gaje lagi.

Banyak bahasa kasarnya loh. Makanya bong minta maaf ya. Jangan anggep fic ini sebagai bashing chara.

_**LET'S GO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : T<br>Genre : Humor, General  
>Chara : AKATSUKI<br>WARNING : SUPER GAJE, TYPO, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seperti yang kita tahu, di jejaring sosial facebook kita bisa membuat suatu grup. <em>Well,<em> begitupun dengan genk anak-anak ber-IQ nyungsep di Konoha _Junior High _yang tergabung dengan nama AKATSUKI the SEMPAX BOLONK. Mohon jangan berpikiran negatif dulu jika mendengar nama genk itu, begitu-begitu juga punya kepanjangan loh.

**SEM**ua kom**PAX ** **BO**hong ka**LO** nyolo**NK**, nah disingkat jadi SEMPAX BOLONK.

Oke, karena nama genk itu sepertinya kurang enak untuk dibahas lebih lanjut, maka kita tinggalkan saja topik itu.

Nah, kembali ke masalah tentang genk AKATSUKI yang ternyata punya grup di facebook. Apa nama grupnya? Ya, tentu saja nama kebanggaan genk mereka, AKATSUKI the SEMPAX BOLONK.

Mengingat seberapa nyungsepnya IQ para member AKATSUKI, sudah pasti dapat ditebak siapa dalang dari diciptakannya grup laknat itu. Yeah, berilah penghargaan pada si sulung Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi satu-satunya member AKATSUKI yang memiliki kejeniuasan luar biasa.

Ck, meskipun sangat disayangkan, kenapa orang sejenius dia mau-maunya gabung dengan makhluk-makhluk berkapasitas otak dibawah garis normal.

Perlu diketahui bahwa grup itu baru saja dibuat sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dan Itachi sebagai admin sudah memasukan teman-teman se-genk ke dalam grupnya.  
>Jumlah membernya ada delapan orang.<p>

Siapa sajakah mereka?

Silahkan lihat sendiri karena kebetulan sekitas satu jam yang lalu ada salah satu member grup yang mengirimkan post dan sepertinya cukup ramai dikomentari.

_**LET'S BEGIN!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_  
><strong>Dei-chan anak pak Lurah<strong> **AKATSUKI the SEMPAX BOLONK**  
>Berapa jumlah bulu ketek elu un?<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Elu sendiri berapa?<p>

**Kakuzu full-money-fulus**  
>Mau lu bayar berapa kalo gue ngitung bulu ketek gue sendiri?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**

Ntar Tobi itung dulu yak!

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>Gak ada kerjaan lu! Buat apaan sih?<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Ita un praktek biologi Dei remed un, si Orochi brengsek itu ngasih Dei tugas ngitung jumlah bulu ketek 10 murid un. Nyebelin un!<p>

Pein un dari tadi Dei ngitung un, sumpah deh susah banget un.

Kaku un Dei lagi bokek un, ngutang dulu aja yak un!

Tobi un ntar kalo Tobi udah kelar ngitung, kasih tahu Dei yak!

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>Demi celana boxer Jashin! Ngitung bulu ketek itu dosa besar! Ampunilah mereka Jashin!<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Halah, sok suci lu, Dan!<p>

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>Kampret lu Pein! Itu ada di kitab the Narsis of Jashin halaman 512 tau!<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>Gue gak punya bulu ketek tuh.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Dei-chan, Tobi baru kelar ngitung bulu ketek Tobi yang di sebelah kiri loh!<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Wow, berapa Tobi un?<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderlan**  
>Nasib lu jelek amat sih Dei.<p>

Tobi Tob, elu ngitungnya pake apaan?

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Saso Tobi-babe ngitungnya pake cermin.<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderland**  
>Ih, kok elu tahu Pein?<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Ya tahulah, orang Tobi-babe lagi di kamar mandi apartemen gue.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Pein-chan, tadi jumlah bulu ketek Tobi berapa sih? Tobi lupa.<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Nggak tahu, babe. Kan kamu nggak mau aku temenin.<p>

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>NAJIS! Pein, elu YAOIAN ya ama Tobi?<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Tobi Yaah, Tobi un inget-inget lagi dong jumlahnya un. Atau kalo tetep gak inget, Tobi itung lagi aja un.<p>

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>YAOIAN?<br>SESAT! BAKALAN MASUK NERAKA!

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>BERISIK LU, DAN!<p>

Dei brengsek lu! Seenak jidat nyuruh Tobi-babe. Mentang-mentang tuh anak baiknya gak ketulungan.

**Kakuzu full-money-fulus**  
>Dei, bulu ketek gue susah diitung.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Kaku-chan, itungnya pake kalkulator dong. Jangan pake benang.<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Tobi-babe, kok nggak balik-balik ke kamer? Betah amat di kamer mandi babe.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Kan Tobi lagi ngitung bulu ketek, Pein-chan.<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Ngitungnya di kasur aja ya, babe. Ayo ke sini.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Nggak mauuu. . . .<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Kenapa, babe?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Tobi maluuu 

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>NAJIS!<p>

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>NAJIS! DOSA BERLIPAT GANDA!<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderland**  
>Gue fujo akut nih, EDAAAN Pein-Tobi HOT BANGET!<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>WOY un, jadi bulu ketek elu-elu berapa?<br>Penting nih

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>Kan gue udah bilang, gue kagak punya bulu ketek.<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Dei gak tanya elu, tek!<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>tak-tek, tak-tek.. Gue ini HIU, nyet!<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Karep elu, tek!<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>Nyet!<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Tek!<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Dei-chaaaan.. GAWAT!<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Kenapa, babe?<p>

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>kena AZAB lu, ye Tob?<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>BRENGSEK LU, DAN! Elu nyumpahin uke gue ya!<p>

Tobi-babe babe, please jangan bikin aku cemas.

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Tobi un kenapa? Sakit perut? Sembelit? Nyeri haid? Atau kejang-kejang?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Dei-chaaan~<br>Pein-chaaan~  
>Gimana ini? HUWEEE~<p>

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>Kenapa tuh uke lu, Pein? Abis elu apain sih?<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderland**  
>Waktu gituan, elu pake pengaman gak Pein?<p>

**Kakuzu full-money-fulus**  
>Pengaman gak murah! Kas kita gak cukup buat beli gituan!<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>ASTAGA! TOBI HAMIL?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>HUWEEE~ hiks hiks<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Cerita aja ke Dei, Tobi un. Dei kan selalu setia jadi temen curhat Tobi un.<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>babe, please buka pintu kamar mandinya! Aku cemas, beneran. Please~<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Hiks. . .<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>TANGGUNG JAWAB ELU PEIN!<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>huweee~<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>BRENGSEK LU HIU AMIS!<br>Jangan berisik! Uke gue makin histeris tau tek!

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>GUE HIU, NYET!<p>

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>Tob, ayo ikut gue. Kita tobat, minta ampun ke Jashin.<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>JANGAN GANGGU UKE GUE!<p>

Babe, ayo dong keluar. Atau aku dobrak aja pintunya!

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Jangan Pein-chan, jangan~<br>Tobi mohon hiks.

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>Tob, elu kenapa sih? Cerita ke gue gih.<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>ke Dei juga Tobi un.<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderland**  
>Tobi gak sendiri kok, ayo kita cerita aja ke kita. Apa Tobi diperlakuin gak senonoh sama muka bokep itu?<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Siapa yang elu sebut muka bokep, banci?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>hiks. . . Tobi. . . . Tobi. .<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>HAMIL YA, TOB?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>BUKAAAN~ hiks, Tobi. . .<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Oke, aku bakalan dobrak pintunya kalo kamu nggak mau bilang kamu kenapa, babe!<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Jangan, Pein-chan. . .<br>Tobi lagi nggak pake baju, hiks. Tobi maluuu~

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>babe, aku kan sering liat kamu nggak pake baju. Kamu tuh SEKSI, babe.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Tobi nggak mau! NGGAK MAU!<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>oke, oke. . . jadi kamu kenapa?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Janji ya, jangan sampe ada yang jauhin Tobi ntarnya, hiks. . .<p>

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Pasti Dei nggak ngejauhin Tobi un kok.<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>JANJI!<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderland**  
>Gue janji Tob.<p>

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>Walaupun elu najis, Tob. Tapi elu tetep temen gue. Oke, janji.<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Mana bisa aku hidup tanpa kamu, babe.<p>

**Kakuzu full-money-fulus**  
>Asal gak ngerugiin kas, gue janji.<p>

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>Aduh, Tob. Elu kan udah kayak adek gue.<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Hiks. . . Tobi. . . Tobi. .<br>Huweee~ Pein-chan, anterin Tobi ke rumah sakit SEKARANG! Hiks.. Bulu ketek Tobi yg sebelah kanan. . .

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Ya, babe?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Hiks. . .<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>babe, please. . .<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>BULU KETEK TOBI YANG KANAN BOTAK, HUWEEEE~<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>HA? SUMPE LU?<p>

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>BOTAK? KOK BISA?<p>

**Kakuzu full-money-fulus**  
>maksud elu?<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>babe, KAMU SERIUS?<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>huhuhu. . . Pein-chan anterin Tobi ke rumah sakit SEKARANG JUGA!<p>

**Pein suka yg GEDE-GEDE**  
>Oke. Gue off ya, guys!<p>

**Tobi anak baik**  
>Tobi pergi dulu, hiks. .<br>Off.

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>OH, JASHIN! Yang tadi itu apa?<p>

**Kiss'ame-chan muach muach**  
>ASTAGA! Apakah itu gejala keguguran, Chi?<p>

**Kawaii Ita-pyon**  
>mana gue tahu!<br>Udah ah, makin gak jelas komennya. Off ah.

**Hidan DJ's fever ever after**  
>Off juga, waktunya semedi ke gua. Bye.<p>

**Saso'barbie in wonderland**  
>KAKKOI~ PEIN-TOBI SO SWEET!<br>Off juga ah, mau liat pilm yaoi coy!

**Dei-chan anak pak Lurah**  
>Loh? Loh? Kok pada off un? Tugas ngitung jumlah bulu keteknya gimana dong un? AAARRGH~!<p>

**Kakuzu full-money-fulus**  
>DERITA LO!<br>Off ah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**~FIN?~**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SEMPAX BOLONK ini bukan karangan bong, loh! Nama itu nama yang tadinya dipake kelas bong waktu kelas 12. NYATA... dank arena namanya kurang sopan, akhirnya diganti deh.. T.T Bong make nama ini soalnya bong kangen banget sama keusilan kelas bong. Hahahahhhaa.. Oke, fic ini bong persembahin buat ultahnya emak Cuip'z Cherry tanggal 14 agustus…. MET ULTAH EMAK!<strong>


End file.
